Troublesome
by NekoNeko-Tan
Summary: Izaya wakes up to a embarrassing surprise when he wakes up one day. This surprise is one Shizuo can't seem to resist, will the two finally stop attacking each other and learn to love one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Troublesome**

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm chimed as Izaya sat up groggily in his warm, comfortable bed. He looked around the lit up room and rubbed the back of his head with a grumble, "Hmmm… what time is it?" He shuffled his hands around under the blankets to find his cell phone. He snatched it and pulled it out, yawning and flipping it open. It was eight in the morning. He looked to his alarm that was still going off and slammed a hand over it's off switch.

In another house, a similar morning was happening to a far different person.

Before his alarm clock could even go off, Shizuo snatched it off his night stand, ripping its cord right out of the wall and tossed it out the open window. He sat up, stiffly, and started to untangle himself from the warm blankets, another sleepless night on a crappy bed. He stood up in baggy pajama pants and white t-shirt. He pulled some hair from his face and continued to the restroom for his morning shower. After his shower it'd been eight-thirty in the morning, he quickly got dressed in his bartender clothes his brother had given him and made his way out of the door of his apartment.

Izaya had just gotten changed and had been brushing his hair some when he noticed something felt different. He tilted his head and squinted his red eyes at the mirror of himself. He raised a brow curiously then gasped and fell back in shock, "What the hell!" He screamed and jumped up, leaning towards the mirror more. One twitched and he blinked in embarrassment and confusion, "Oh god…" He muttered then looked around before pulling his fur-lined hood up and stuffing them in one at a time. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left his quiet house to enter the busy and noisy town.

Shizuo had just started down the road when he saw **him**. Shizuo pushed his sunglasses up his nose and twitched, today he was going to try to control himself. He glanced up to take a good look from a distance. Something seemed different; the other had been flushed red and tugging his hood down over his face, what the heck was going on with Mr. Bad-Ass Izaya? This was unlike him to seem shy or nervous.

Izaya looked around cautiously, then jumped a bit when he met eyes with Shizuo. He quickly turned around and went to walk the opposite direction of the older man. Izaya prayed he wasn't seen; this was going to be bad, very bad. If Shizuo attacked him right now…! Not good. Shizuo went after him, catching him by the shoulder and turning him around.

"Izaya…?" He spoke up and blinked mildly surprised. Izaya stared at him and tilted his head, so Shizuo could say Izaya without screaming really loud? Amazing. But for some reason Izaya's face got hotter and his heart started to pound a bit roughly in his chest.

"Sh-Shizzy-chan?" He tried to smile and play it off; Shizuo narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Why are you so calm, hmm? You'd normally yell and attack me." He snickered softly, all still an act. Suddenly Shizuo went to grab Izaya's hood, of course Izaya shoved him away and shouted, "No!" What the heck Izaya? No~! What are you? Some hopeless schoolgirl?

Shizuo blinked and stared at him awkwardly, Izaya almost sounded just like a little girl. Shortly after Izaya took off running back towards his house, his face was bright red and he couldn't think over his pounding heart. Why was it beating so loud? Why was he blushing so much? Why was Shizuo being nice! He finally got to his house, rushed past the gate and smacked into the door panting. He fell back and caught his breath while rubbing his head gently, "Ow, ow, ow, owww…" He groaned before looking to see if he'd been followed, sure enough, Shizuo showed up panting some and watching Izaya struggle to open the door then dash inside quickly with a gasp.

"Izaya!" He yelled and went after him, dashing into the house and running up some stairs to the second floor where he saw Izaya going into a room. He went after him none the less. He was curious now. "I-Izaya!" He huffed and grabbed the boy from behind aggressively and spun him around. His hood fell back and he struggled some, trying to get free. Shizuo blinked and stared at them in awe.

"S-Stop it, Shizuo… Let me go!" He mumbled then shouted, struggling even more.

"You have… bunny ears? What the hell!" He shook Izaya back and forth some and just stared at the ears. He couldn't look away. They were long and black with white tips. Izaya flushed pink and stared up at Shizuo shyly, finally he looked down to him and blushed slightly, looking away quietly before mumbling, "D-Don't look at me like that…"

"Pervert." Izaya stated and smirked a bit, Shizuo gripped him tighter making him yelp softly and wince slightly as he looked at him. "Shizzy-chan you're hurting me…~" He whispered in a cute voice making him shove him away. Izaya fell back onto his bed and looked up to him blushing.

"I am not a pervert." He grumbled and looked away after getting a little glimpse of Izaya. His shirt was pulled up a bit and his stomach could be seen, his jacket had been falling off of his shoulders some. He'd been sat up with his elbows and had his legs spread open off of the bed's edge. Seductive little brat. Shizuo coughed softly and went to exit but Izaya grabbed him by a back belt loop on his pants and pulled him back, making him fall onto the bed beside him.

"Where do you think you're going, Shizzy-chan? ~" He giggled and winked at him. Shizuo blushed and quickly looked away from Izaya. Izaya frowned and grabbed his vest before sitting in his lap with a playful grin.

"I-Izaya…?" He gasped softly and blushed, looking down to him some, Izaya leaned forward and kissed him gently, Shizuo didn't push him away, he wanted to but for some reason he couldn't. The boy's soft lips were so warm and tempting. They both had slowly closed their eyes and Shizuo hugged Izaya's hips some. When they finally pull apart Izaya gently put a balled hand to his lips and blushed, "What? You kissed me."

"I expected you to push me away and declare your hate for me as you left…" Izaya stared at him in embarrassed shock. Shizuo looked away and grumbled to himself, glancing up to him before pulling him even closer to his lean body. "Shizuo?" Izaya looked at him curiously and blushed a light pink. Shizuo put a hand to the back of Izaya's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He had his hands against Shizuo's chest and had gently been holding onto his vest. His ears were held back and their tips twitched once in a while as they kissed. Shizuo forced his tongue into the other's mouth and explored inside; their tongues touched making them both twitch a bit. Izaya pulled away and panted softly, blushing deeply.

Shizuo pulled off Izaya's fur lined jacket and tossed aside, he started to slip his hands up his long sleeved brown shirt when Izaya grabbed his wrists and mumbled, "W-Wait! I have to go meet Celty!" Shizuo stared up at him dully for a moment before pulling free and grabbing Izaya's wrist instead, shoving him down onto the bed, and climbing on top of him. He'd tried to pull his hands free but couldn't, "Shizuo!" He shouted and gasped as the other held him with one hand and used the other to run up his shirt. He pulled his shirt up and looked at his body quietly before leaning down to kiss down his chest softly. He completely pulled the shirt off, and releasing the boy's wrist. He held his waist and kissed his neck gently before sucking it roughly. Izaya gasped and let a soft moan escape his lips as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck gently.

He left a medium sized red mark on his neck and looked at his face, Izaya had been blushing brightly with a mildly disgruntle expression as he looked away from him. Shizuo didn't care much about what Izaya had to go to or who he had to meet, because he was staying right here. He could stay here and toy with the boy's body for hours, simply being amused by his reactions. He hadn't been making much since now himself, he hated this boy so much, yet he was infatuated with him.

Izaya squirmed a bit under him and breathed in quickly. "Nmm…" He murmured under his breath as he shifted some shyly. Shizuo smirked a bit and kissed him deeply, distracting the boy as he undid his belt and pants.

It was almost dusk when Izaya slowly started to wake up to his cell phone that was ringing loudly in his pants pocket. He looked around and quickly sat up with a gasp and then stared blankly down to Shizuo. He'd been sleeping next to him quietly. With a small smile Izaya grabbed his pants from the floor next to the bed and dug in the pocket until he pulled out his phone and picked up, throwing the pants back down. He held the phone up to his ear sleepily and a bit stiffly, "What?" He whispered. A younger boy's spoke back.

"Hey, I need a favor,"

"Kida?" He groaned softly.

"Yeah, me and Mikado need some help, can you help us out?" He laughed some over the phone as Mikado was whispering to him nervously and in panic.

"What trouble are you in now?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head some before grabbing Shizuo's pants and pulling his cigarettes out of a pocket and a lighter. He lit the cigarette and threw the pack and lighter to the ground tiredly and slipped the cigarette into his mouth a bit. He didn't smoke much, just when he had nothing better to do.

"Uh, hahaha… We're being chased by some guys from Yellow Scarves. Ahahaa…" Kida could practically hear Izaya smack his hand to his forehead.

"Fine. Just don't get yourselves killed before I find you." He whispered in reply.

"Why are you whispering? Do you have a lady friend over? Eh, eh?" Kida laughed.

"Actually…" Izaya scoffed and snickered looking to Shizuo before leaning over and kissing his head gently, "I do have someone over…" He mumbled as he stared at the other quietly.

"Ah I see, ah! Got to go!" Kida hung up quickly.

"Humph…" Izaya shut his phone and sat it on the night stand before he went into the bathroom; he took a quick shower, put on some pants and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a few minor bruises but mostly rather big, almost blue, bruises. That's what happens when you sleep with the guy that hates you, especially if you're the submissive one and this guy can throw mailboxes, vending machines, fridges, and probably a car at you. He sighed and rubbed his neck softly, the bright red hickey was rather bothersome. He shrugged and put on his long sleeved shirt, and his fur-lined hooded jacket. Of course he pulled the hood up and tucked his bunny ears in, ugh, how embarrassing the things were.

As he left he looked to Shizuo and smiled some before leaving the room and soon after the house, it wasn't until then he noticed how much his body hurt. "D-Damn it Shizzy-chan… Always have to play rough… eh?" He grumbled, rubbing his shoulder roughly. "Anyways…" He shook himself off a bit and ran the best he could under these conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Arriving on the scene, he'd pause. A group of larger boys were cornering two younger; Mikado Ryuugamine and Kida Masaomi. The blonde peeked over to Izaya and grinned sheepishly, "Izaaayaaaaa~!" He called to the older and the group turned around to look him over. They seemed almost disappointed.

"Kida-kun, Mikado-kun, they messing with you?" Izaya smirked a bit and stared at the group evilly, the boys both nodded quietly. He slipped his knife down his sleeve and caught it, flipping it open and pointing it at them, "I see. Heh, why don't you two go home, I'll handle them. He glanced to the two and winked a little making them jerk back a bit, blush, and nod before running off.

The guys glared at Izaya and went to attack him instantly. It had been a dark ally where they stood. Surely no one would find them. Izaya dodged a few punches roughly, wincing a bit; this was bad, in this condition they'd knock him down sooner than later. They finally grabbed him and threw him down, his hood fell back and he gasped with a wince. Suddenly, the noisy shouting, yelling, and complaints of the four men stopped. They stared at him quietly and he gazed back up, his ears twitching a bit as they hung downwards, almost scared by the men. Suddenly they smirked and grabbed him again, shoving him back against a wall as he coughed weakly.

One man spoke, "Heh, this is the famous Izaya Orihara, eh?" He scoffed.

Another, "Who'd think he'd have such an embarrassing secret? Heheh." He chuckled at him. Izaya frowned and started at the men with disgust as they laughed at him and toyed with him. He struggled, forcing one off and yelled without thinking.

"Shizuo will come for me!"

They all went silent. Izaya blushed brightly, why did he just say that? Shizuo would never… After all he hated him… didn't he? The men shared a few looks and continued to hold Izaya down, mocking him, "Sure he will. He **hates** you!" Izaya held his head down and stopped struggling. It was true. He hates him. No way in hell would he ever care about what happens to him. For reasons he couldn't understand, Izaya's face got hot and his eyes started to get watery. He was crying? He was crying over Shizuo…?

"Izaya." A familiar voice spoke to him. He looked up quickly, watching a shadowed and blurred figure. All the men started shouting and the one that held him down released him, trembling and they all ran off. Izaya fell over, shaking a bit while he cried quietly. The figure ran to him and shook him a bit roughly, then held him tightly. Izaya shivered and murmured softly, "…Shizuo…" He reached and hand up and put it to his cheek before his eyes widened a bit and he tackled him, crying like a little kid. Shizuo simply held him and blinked, rather confused.

"I-Izaya-!" He got ready to shout, nervously.

"I didn't think you'd come for me…! Sh-Shizuo…!" He clung to him, crying harshly. He wasn't normally like this, what was making him so… dependent on him? Shizuo went a bit wide eyed and hugged him tightly, making Izaya wince a bit but hug him back anyways. They sat there for a moment before Shizuo picked the bunny eared boy, kissed his head gently and started to take him back home. Izaya pulled his hood up and shoved his ears in quickly as he mumbled quietly to himself.

Without noticing it, Izaya had somehow fallen asleep in the comfort of Shizuo's arms. When he opened his eyes he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling, smelt a comforting air around him, then slowly sat up, looking about tiredly. He rubbed the back of his head then blinked; he slowly pulled himself out of the warmth of the bed and stretched. He noticed he was in a large t-shirt and loosely baggy pants but didn't seem to care much at all. Izaya's ears twitched softly and flopped back as he looked around, his ears bouncing lightly, "Sh-Shizuo?" He muttered shyly, blink his black lashes.

The blonde came stumbling out of the restroom, rubbing his temples lightly. He looked up and saw Izaya, suddenly blushing up some. Izaya had reached a hand up to softly stroke the edge of his bunny ear, blinking cutely at Shizuo who only seemed to get more and more turned on by his simple, innocent, actions. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arm, trying to be a bit gentle with the other male before pushing a forceful kiss onto those soft lips.

Izaya struggled a bit, gasping into his lips, "Shizzy-Chan…" He mumbled out, barely able to speak. God this guy had a demanding sex drive. He then kissed Shizuo back, wrestling their tongues, of course Shizuo quickly dominated. They backed up slightly; Izaya stepped on something, something that resembled cloth. Like the cloth of his pants… Suddenly he came tumbling down onto the bed, making it creak loudly. His pants were pulled down some, revealing the top left side of his boxers. He flushed a deep red and stared at Shizuo who was shirtless-which Izaya instantly noticed when he fist saw him for some reason…-and had on his normal black pants. He walked over and grabbed onto Izaya's curved hips firmly. He pulled down the rest of the other's pants and looked at him, smirking slightly.

Shizuo feathered demanding, hungry, kisses down the male's body, who only shivered with pleasure. He tugged at Izaya's boxers making him tense up. Izaya grabbed his wrists weakly and murmured adorably, rather sexy, "P-Please… Shizuo… Be gentle with me…" He pleaded. Shizuo bit his lip and soon was basically sitting on top of Izaya, holding him in place. He softly began to whisper in return.

"I'll try to be…" He sighed and pulled down the rest of Izaya's clothing, stripping him until he was completely naked. He strolled a longing hand along the other's smoothed, but marked, skin. Marked by none other than himself, Shizuo did seem to have pride that he basically put a collar on Izaya when he left those dimming marks on his body. He felt an odd sense of control and power. His breath smelt like cigarettes, he's been smoking recently. Izaya didn't seem to care much.

Izaya kissed softly along Shizuo's jaw line then shivered, moaning quietly when his nibble was pinched, mildly roughly. "Ah…" He blushed deeper and gazed at Shizuo; feeling so vulnerable, so helpless and weak. He gasped and grabbed onto Shizuo tightly when he felt the other's hand crawling down to his crotch, fondling him, somewhat roughly. "G-Gentle…" He stuttered out and whimpered quietly, he was still sore from the last time Shizuo got his way with him. Shizuo slowly let him go and sat on the bed, pulling Izaya up into his lap, biting on his neck from behind. Izaya moaned out more and trembled pleasurably.

Shizuo went back to fondling the boy. He just seemed to get rougher with him with each sweet moan that escaped Izaya's soft lips, unable to control the urges. Finally he forced his own pants down and grabbed Izaya's sides roughly, squeezing them as he rolled his tongue over the other's neck aggressively then sucked on it. Izaya could only moan more and try to peek at the blond. He propped himself up some and whimpered quietly, "Play nice, Shizzy-Chan…" He muttered and stared at him form the corner of his eyes.

Shizuo have a gentle laugh, a chuckle if you will.

"I said I'd try to be gentle."


End file.
